wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =I Lewis "Scooter" Libby Leaves Courtroom with Lawyer= "Hey big boy, ever had a conjugal visit?" --Careax 07:58, 27 February 2007 (UTC) = President Bush and a New Black Friend = President Bush do care about black people Kanye, see --Colberican 19:47, 3 March 2007 (UTC) "Uh... Laura? Yeah, Sorry... I'm caught up in traffic. Heh, heh." --OHeL 19:51, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Despite loosing her home in Hurricane Katrina, Ms Jones found the time to console a lost and distraught 'special needs' man, and let him play with her mobile phone. --Careax 00:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC) "Police? Yeah I got a terrorist on me. Looks like an Iranian."Tourskin 01:14, 4 March 2007 (UTC) "George Bush doesn't care about black people's overtime minutes." --El Payo 00:37, 5 March 2007 (UTC) "Yeah I'm using here phone so you got the location. Now I'm gonna step away and you just come and arrest her and deport her back to Guantanamo where she belongs."--Thedragonoverlord 22:56, 6 March 2007 (UTC) =John Negroponte Takes Oath for New Post in State Department= Negroponte to fill vacant position currently held by Condoleeza Rice. '--Alethic Logic 15:49, 6 March 2007 (UTC)' "Up high... now on the sahd... now still fly! braw can haing!" Factbook 04:26, 7 March 2007 (UTC) =Cannabis Cigarette= Kentucky meets California... '--Alethic Logic 01:09, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' Some bush in the skin is better than none, innit? Factbook 04:23, 7 March 2007 (UTC) =U.S. Army Medic, Agustin Aguayo, Convicted of Desertion For Refusing to Return to Iraq= "Well I been to the battle of New Orleans... but I ain't marchin' anymore!" Factbook 04:39, 7 March 2007 (UTC) =The New York Stock Exchange Building= Oh, they moved down the street... This is now the New York Used Car Exchange... where everyone's a winner! Factbook 21:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC) The ACLU has filed a suit against the building proprietors for insensitivity to immigrants. Factbook 21:45, 8 March 2007 (UTC) =Rare Large-billed, Reed-warbler= A bird in the hand is worth two boxes of kleenex. Factbook 16:00, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Scientists come dangerously close to formulating THE BEAGLE!Tourskin 00:48, 9 March 2007 (UTC) =Toyota's Partner Robot= Honk if you run on batteries. '--Alethic Logic 02:37, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' I have not seen this 'Skywalker' you speak of... you'd better ask over there, I'm busy playing bar music.Factbook 15:57, 8 March 2007 (UTC) BOO-GEY BOO-GEY BOOOOOOO....GAAAAAAAEEYY...pssst.Tourskin 00:48, 9 March 2007 (UTC) =2007 York-Show in Moscow= Pssst... as soon as somebody opens a door, I'm making a run for it. '--Alethic Logic 22:40, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' Paris and Nicole get dolled up for "The Simple Life: Camp Gitmo". --Careax 09:15, 9 March 2007 (UTC) =Melbourne Fashion Festival= In this month's issue of MAKE magazine: "Turn your old swim goggles into X-Ray glasses" '--Alethic Logic 02:35, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' Damn shes not skinny enough - LOSE THE FLESH LADY! WE WANNA SEE BONES!Tourskin 05:11, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Strewth mate, that radioactive vegemite's strictly for the birds! Factbook 16:19, 9 March 2007 (UTC) =Comicbook Hero, Captain America, "Killed Off"= The war continues! Join our glorius crusade!Tourskin 23:01, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Super villains Hillary 'the Ice Maiden' Clinton and Barack 'the Snake' Obama claim another noble warrior in their fight for depravity. --Careax 09:10, 9 March 2007 (UTC) =Approximately 20,000 FEMA Trailers= New landfill for trailer trash unveiled today in New Orleans. '--Alethic Logic 20:44, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' =Japanese Researchers Unveil Micro-Medical Robot= :"You're all mine now, you sweet Krabby Patty!" Factbook 19:30, 8 March 2007 (UTC) You wanna put that thing WHERE? '--Alethic Logic 20:44, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' "Removing cysts from Rosie O'Donnell's nether regions? I'd hardly call that a fantastic voyage, Dr. Michaels!" --Careax 09:02, 9 March 2007 (UTC) =Grand Canyon Skywalk= The Village People rehearse for their July 4th "Bringing Back the Boogie" revival concert at the Grand Canyon. --Careax 09:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Chief Make-hay-when-the-sun-shines surveys construction of the new Chumash Indian casino vault. '--Alethic Logic 18:54, 9 March 2007 (UTC)' =The USS Benfold= Latest in modern technology makes swabbing the deck a breeze! Factbook 16:15, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, you nailed that one. Good job. '--Alethic Logic 18:55, 9 March 2007 (UTC)'